Twisted Fates
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: A sequel to First Omiai. What will Setsuna do if her past suddenly comes back and pays her a visit. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

A/N: Could this be possible? Am I really ALIVE? Lol it's been a while since I've written anything. Anyway I would consider this the sequel to my previous fanfic '_First Omiai' _if you have time please read it also. I don't own Negima! Enjoy

Prologue

I will never forget the look on her face that day.

I swore to myself that I will kill anyone who makes Konoka cry but I never thought that person would be me.

Our life was already perfect.

We were together.

We were in love.

"Secchan you will stay with me forever right?"

"Of course I will ojou-sama"

"It's not ojou-sama it's Kono-chan"

Why does the past always have to come back and haunt you least expect it?

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a rude way to say hello to an old friend don't you think, Setsuna-chan?"

My whole world just came crashing down and I didn't know what to do

"Why Secchan? I thought you loved me"

"Kono-chan wait!"

"I hate you Secchan!"

Does life hate me this much?

Me: Worst prologue ever. Oh by the way I kinda noticed something wrong with 'First Omiai' so I revised it a bit

Asuna: Hey Dana is that you? It's been a while

Me: What the hell are you doing here? get out!

Asuna: I'm sure you missed talking to us

Me: I did not! *ahem* anyway as you can see I'm no good with prologues so I promise you the real story will be better please tell me what you think so far well that's it for now Dana-chan out~!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: OMG I can't believe people still remember me

Asuna: Really? That's a surprise

Me: I know! Well thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter and thanks for somehow acknowledging my existence. Oh yeah the stuff you read in the prologue** might** not end up in the actual fanfic kinda stupid if I do say so myself

Asuna: Whatever. You should get to work

Me: I will, believe it! Anyway I don't own anything you might notice that might belong to someone else in this fanfic. Enjoy!

**A Reunion Part 1**

After being called by their hot-headed friend, Asuna. Konoka and Setsuna made their way to the headmaster's office. Upon arriving in front of the huge mahogany doors Setsuna was about to knock but Konoka suddenly ran inside with no warning yelling "Grandpa we're here!"

The old man who was supposedly looking outside the window turned around in his swivel chair to face the two girls "Ah Setsuna-kun Konoka you've finally arrived" he said arranging the papers surrounding him "Do you know I called you two?"

They both shook their heads in unison. The headmaster sighed and faced one of the armchairs near his desk "You can come out of hiding now"

Then a girl with short brown hair, gentle black eyes, a smile that seemed to be plastered to her face and was wearing the Mahora uniform.

Konoemon cleared his throat "This is Sachiko Sasami she will be your classmate from now on"

"Wait a minute!" yelled Setsuna "Sachiko Sasami? What are you doing here?"

"That's a rude way to say hello to an old friend don't you think, Setsuna-chan?" giggled Sachiko

"You two know each other?" asked Konoemon

"Yes sir we met a few years ago" answered Setsuna

"In that case that makes things a little easier" chuckled the old man "Sachiko for the time being you will stay in Setsuna-kun's room until we find an empty one for yourself"

"What?" yelled Konoka "I mean… what about Mana-san"

"She's leaving for a few days to train with Kaede" said the headmaster "speaking of which Konoka in a few days you will have another omiai. You will receive details later on. You are dismissed"

"But grandpa I-"

"Dismissed!"

So without another word the three girls left the old man alone in his office once again.

While on their way to Setsuna's room the two old friends were chatting up a storm talking about what happened to their lives when Sachiko left.

"So what happened to you?" asked Setsuna "when I came back that day you were already gone"

"I had to suddenly move to Europe due to… circumstances" replied Sachiko "but I still train in the way of the sword"

"That's good" smiled Setsuna

Amidst all the talking the two friends had walked too quickly for the Konoe heiress to follow them. Feeling slightly jealous and not to mention annoyed Konoka let out a cough loud enough for the two to hear. _'Secchan you idiot how could you ignore me like that'_

"Oh that's right" exclaimed Setsuna "This is Konoka Konoe"

"Oh yes" smiled Sachiko "Setsuna-chan's told me a lot about you when we were kids"

"You still remember that Sachiko-san?" wondered Setsuna

"It was all you ever talked about after all" at this point in time Setsuna's face is already red as a tomato "You look so cute with your face all red Setsuna-chan" Sachiko giggled

'_I'm the only one who's allowed to do stuff like that to Secchan' _thought Konoka.

"It's nice to meet you Konoka-san" Sachiko said as she held her hand out. The young healer reluctantly shook the other girl's hand while forcing a smile "You too"

'_Dammit I just met her a few minutes ago and I already hate her' _cursed Konoka inwardly

'_So this is my competition? If that's so then Setsuna-chan's all mine' _thought Sachiko

Setsuna could feel a dark aura emmiting from the two smiling in front of her and when she looked at their so-called friendly hand shake it was quite obvious they were trying to crush each other's hand it made her worried at the same time creeped out.

"Umm maybe we should get going now" said a concerned Setsuna

"That we should Setsuna-chan" said Sachiko as she let go of Konoka's hand revealing a few red marks on both their hands.

'_I have a bad feeling about this' _sweatdropped Setsuna

Me: (bows) I am so sorry it's terribly short and horrible it's just writer's block

Asuna: That's too bad

Me: (sigh) So I guess I'll just continue it in the next chapter

Konoka: (walks in the room) Good Luck

Me: Oh there you are I was bored with just Asuna here

Asuna: Hey!

Me: Anyway please tell me what you think and thanks to those who continue to read my so-called fanfics. Dana out~!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: I was able to get those two out of the room for a while so once again I do not own Negima and Enjoy! (might change the chapter title later)

**A Reunion Part 2**

"So here we are" said the ebony haired swordsgirl as she opened the door to her room. Sachiko gladly entered with Konoka just behind her glaring at her like a hungry lion staring at its prey.

Sachiko scanned the room ever so quickly and found it quite neat and she could clearly see a stock of weapons under the bunk bed. There was a motivational (?) scroll hanging on the wall and finally a black suitcase, a large box in the corner of the room and a long sword with a black sheath leaning against the box. "Those must be my things" Sachiko pointed out.

"But I thought the headmaster just assigned this room to you just moments ago" wondered Setsuna

"Actually I was the one who requested to stay with you"

"Why?"

"Because I like you silly" Sachiko said with a smile, a smile that made a certain samurai blush.

Konoka was furious! Setsuna _her _Secchan was blushing and she wasn't causing it. She had never been so angry and, dare she admit it, jealous of someone before. She stormed out of the room and closed the door with a slam, grabbing the attention of the two other girls with her.

The perplexed Setsuna had little to no idea what just happened. Did she cause? Was it something she said? Either way the thought of Konoka sad or upset tore her apart so without saying anything she followed her girlfriend out of the room leaving Sachiko all alone.

As Setsuna left the room Sachiko simply flipped her and smirked "Things are starting to get interesting"

Upon leaving the room she found Konoka leaning on the wall next to the door. Never has Setsuna seen her princess like this and she wanted to apologize to her. The only problem was she didn't know what she was apologizing for and just asked "What's wrong K-k-kono-chan?" even though they were together she still had problems saying Konoka's nickname and merely saying that it's just a habit but right now it was kind of a serious matter.

The healer noticed her nickname being said but was still irritated at her bodyguard and scoffed "It's nothing" and turned away not wanting to see Setsuna's face.

"It's not nothing" exclaimed Setsuna trying not to get any attention from the other students "Kono-chan I hate seeing you like this now please tell me what's wrong" she grabbed Konoka by the shoulders and shook her as she tried to establish eye contact.

Konoka did her best to look away but there was no way she could resist those warm brown eyes and slowly met the eyes of her lover "It's that Sachiko" she admitted "she hasn't even been here that long and she's already beginning to bug me"

"Why would she-" then Setsuna remembered how Sachiko made her blush slightly and put on a sly smile "I get it now" she said in a teasing voice "you're jealous of Sachiko, aren't you?"

Konoka merely crossed her arms "I am not!" she denied

Setsuna smiled and embraced her Konoka by the waist tightly "You don't need to worry your pretty little head you're the only I'll ever love"

"Really?" whispered Konoka as she laced her arms around Setsuna's neck.

"Absolutely" the young swordsman affirmed with a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Sachiko's sinister smile turned into an annoyed frown "This is going to be harder than I thought"

Back outside, Konoka and Setsuna were just there enjoying the moment until… a cellphone rang. Apparently it was Konoka's and even though she didn't want to she had to break up their little scene and pick up her phone.

"Hello who's this?" Konoka asked the person on the other line

"K-k-konoka-san help!" yelled the person desperately

"Negi-kun is that you? What's wrong?" Konoka replied

"It's Asuna-san! She's trying to cook again!"

Konoka's eyes widened in terror "Oh sh-! Don't worry Negi-kun I'll be right there!" and she returned her phone back in her pocket.

"Do you have to go?" Setsuna asked as she brushed Konoka's bangs away for a second

"Yup" giggled the healer "I have to go stop Asuna from blowing up the entire building"

"An emergency I see" Setsuna giggled back "You'd better get going then"

After running a few steps only to look back and wave goodbye to her friend Konoka started running again to return to her dorm room and stop the evil known as Asuna's cooking.

Setsuna watched as the young mage dashed through the hallway until she was out of sight. Seeing no point in sticking around so she decided to go back inside her room not expecting to be glomped the second she got in.

"S-sachiko-san!" the dumbfounded Setsuna yelled "what are you-?"

Not wanting to answer Sachiko skillfully dodged "hey Setsuna-chan can you give me a tour of the campus like you did all those years ago" and finished it off with a puppy dog face.

For some reason, Setsuna was unable to resist such a look and had to give in "Fine" Setsuna sighed "just please let go off me"

"Deal!" Sachiko grinned "just let me get changed first" and without a moment's notice she began unbuttoning her school blazer not minding the fact that Setsuna was still in front of her in fact she rather liked the idea of Setsuna staring at her. It took Setsuna a few seconds to realize that she was starting to drool until she was finally brought back to reality "I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry! I'll… uh… just wait outside!" Setsuna closed her eyes and ran out the room in a state of panic.

As soon as she heard the door slam shut she giggled "She's just too cute for words" she waited a few more seconds before she continued undressing.

"Asuna please stop" begged the child teacher

"Oh come on Negi" Asuna happily said "Konoka's not here and it's almost lunchtime I'm starving!"

"At least let me help" cried Negi

"No way Negi!" she argued "I am going to show all of you I can _so _cook"

"B-b-but still…" Negi flailed "Konoka where are you?"

And right on cue Konoka marched right in and grabbed the almost burnt frying pan from her friend's hand and smiled "Asuna didn't I tell you that you are never allowed to set foot in this kitchen"

Even with the sweet smile Konoka showed them they couldn't help but feel this strange aura emitting from the healer that sent chills down their spines. The usually calm and happy-go-lucky girl they knew just transformed in a matter of seconds and to be honest was pretty darn scary.

It was just too overwhelming for Asuna to handle and got down on her knees and bowed "I'm so sorry!" she apologized sincerely with a hint of fear in her voice.

Konoka sighed as she tried to recompose herself "That's good I wouldn't want this kitchen to burn _again" _now feeling no hostility from the healer Asuna got up and crossed her arms "Shut up!" she roared "my cooking is not that deadly… or explosive"

"You bet it is" coughed Chamo who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere

Naturally Asuna squeezed the white rat hard suffocating him as she twisted his body like a pretzel

"Anyway Konoka-san" Negi said trying to interrupt the murder scene in front of him "weren't you with Setsuna-san a little while ago"

Konoka's smile suddenly changed into an annoyed frowned "I left her so I can deal with the little problem here" she motioned her head to face an enraged Asuna who just finished punishing a certain ermine "whoops sorry" she humorlessly giggled "so where's your precious Secchan now?"

"She's probably back in her room with… Sachiko" Konoka impressively managed to choke out the hated girl's name.

Asuna raised an eyebrow "Sachi- who now?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later" Konoka explained wishing she didn't have to tell them _'I wonder what Secchan's doing right now'_

Me: Whoop! I actually made it a tad longer than usual. Excuse me for my vocabulary by the way

Asuna: What the-? You make it sound like my cooking is worse than death!

Me: When did you get here? Anyway it's not worse than death, it's a punishment _before _death

Konoka: Secchan's going on a date with someone that's not me!

Me: What? No! It's like you didn't read it. You know what nevermind. I'm out of inspiration and motivation at the moment so I'll stop right now and as always reviews are appreciated.

Dana-chan out~!


End file.
